Time To Tell 'Em Off
Time To Tell 'Em Off! is a book written by Deanna Miller and addressed to young people, offering practical advice on how to survive teasing, harassment, hate speech, and ridicule in daily life, especially at school. Individual chapters address a range of issues from how to cope with peer pressure using real-life examples, to how to avoid the destructive effects of depression and rage. It is written as a resource for children and their parents, and focuses on building and projecting the self-confidence of the victim while helping the victim to recognize that the fault lies with the bullies. Editorial Reviews “A highly recommended social survival guide for young people everywhere and should be included in every school and community library collection in the country.” Children's Bookwatch “The calmly confiding tone of Time to Tell 'Em Off! should persuade many children … that they, too, can overcome harassment.” Parents' Press, October 2002 issue “Talks directly to victimized teens and younger kids. Written in a simple, direct style, the book draws on Miller’s own experience as a victim of ridicule. The highly encouraging text explains why certain people are targeted as victims and encourages readers not to make the mistake of believing what bullies want them to believe—that there’s something wrong with them. Miller also provides practical strategies, including quick comebacks to a bully’s insults.” Canadian Living magazine, May 2001, page 129 “A clearly written guide to dealing with the effects of teasing and harassment. It presents a step-by-step plan for rebuilding self-esteem and rebuilding peer relationships. Highly recommended.” Stan Davis, bullying prevention specialist, social worker, and guidance counselor “A small pocket manual that every parent and student should own … Written primarily for the child who is being bullied, the book, if read by parents, can help them recognize warning signs and aid their children in developing a viable plan when and if they face this situation.” Booktrees. Jonathan David Masters, reviewer, July 2000, review #4 “A must-have addition to your family library. I wish that I’d read a book like this when I was growing up. It would have helped me understand how bullies pick their targets and what I could have done to ward off their attacks … Although Time to Tell ’Em Off! was written with fifth graders through twelfth graders in mind, I think that younger children can benefit from reading some portions of the book.” Laura Ramirez, editor of Family Matters! ezine, “I think this book could help a lot of people who are getting picked on, and I suggest it … because it can help you even if you think you are completely under control.” Scribesworld Kelly Walsh, 12-year-old reviewer, June 2000 nonfiction reviews “A good read for any survivor of school bullying, but definitely ideal for those currently bearing the burden of being teased.” Swerve Magazine “Helps teens take a look at themselves and learn to like what they see, instead of hearing and believing hurtful words from others.” Penny Morang Richards, Eagle-Tribune, August 26, 2000, Lifestyle section “Deanna gives kids specific productive ways to handle the anger that results from being a constant victim of ridicule … This book is an excellent source of information for young people who have experienced the pain of ridicule. It first makes the author ‘one’ with the reader by showing how she was in the same position and then gives concrete advice for not only surviving the ridicule but also reducing the chance of being a target for bullies.” Kathleen Schwartz “Insightful and supportive to children who are being bullied. Wonderful advice.” Link Up, A Web Site for Parents “I think this book should be part of every parent’s library, and it would be a great way for parents and children to spend some quality time solving a very common problem in today’s schools.” GREAT Parenting! Electronic Newsletter, Oct. 23, 2000, Volume II, Issue #7 “If you have children in this age range through twelfth grade, I strongly encourage you to get this book for them! It will help!” The Balanced Woman ezine “Overall, I'd cheerfully give this book to any kid who was showing signs of suffering from harassment.” The McQuark Review Named one of 16 favorite self-help books for children and teens: http://www.sasklifestyles.com/archive/Sept11-01.htm External links *Deanna Miller's website - further reviews and ordering information *Free ebook version Category:BullyingCategory:Resources